


Reylo Oneshot.1; Balance

by DarthGoldShurtugal



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Force Bond, Reylo - Freeform, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthGoldShurtugal/pseuds/DarthGoldShurtugal
Summary: NSFW, Elevator lift sex. Rey tracks down Ren, intent on beating his ass and capturing him for the Resistance.... ends up doing something else instead.





	Reylo Oneshot.1; Balance

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally HAD to write elevator lift sex. You're welcome.  
> Crappy Grammar/plot though.  
> Still, Enjoy!

Rey boarded the massive Starkiller, sensing instantly where Ren was, dispatching anyone who stood in her way- such was the nigh on invincible force she had become.  
The newly formed, ferocious rebellion swarmed the ship at her back, this would be the battle of the century; a blow that would cripple the First Order and strip them of their vital resources. They all knew they could do this. This was their best chance, and they intended to take it, make the absolute most of it.  
Rey turned down a darkened corridor, coming face to face with three members of the "Supreme Leader"'s guard, the Knights of Ren. She was fearless, instantly attacking, dispatching one and duelling the others with a calm and collected precision, bolstered by a new sense of strength and confidence in herself.  
"Stop." The distinctive voice of Kylo Ren sounded in the dark hallway behind her, barely loud enough to be heard, though to her, it was like a scream.  
She barely hesitated, but the calm turned to anger as she powered through the defence of a second Knight of Ren and killed him too. She halted then- as the third stopped attacking- instead whirling on the Dark Warrior himself.  
She didn't waste a second hesitating before attacking him, he snarled in response and instantly went on the defensive, barking an order to leave at the remaining knight who'd begun to step forwards in his aid.  
They duelled, light and dark, dancing around each other but neither could get the upper hand.  
"Rey!" Kylo shouted, blocking blow after blow but refusing to throw any punches of his own. Rey only bared her teeth in return and hit him with a succession of blows so hard they sent him reeling, and before he had a chance to react, she brought her saber down upon his hand.  
He let go in just enough time to escape unscathed, but his lightsaber was not so lucky. Ren turned away and shielded his face just in time as the saber exploded, shattered, and he found himself newly defenceless- the explosion leaving Rey completely unharmed. She'd de-ignited her saber, watching his weapon die with an unreadable, cold expression.  
The pieces of Kylo Ren's lightsaber clattered to the floor, still smoking, and he looked down at the scavenger in fear. So he did the only thing he could think of- he ran.  
Kylo bolted, feet pounding on the vinyl floor, racing as fast as he could from Rey's wrath, face hidden in shadows so his expression was masked, hiding his reaction to the furious roar of Rey as she ignited her saber once more and hightailed after him.  
He ducked into an elevator, force slamming the door behind him.  
Before it could shut the metal jarred and slid back open as Rey outstretched her hand, she jumped through the gap as the elevator began descending, the metal thudding closed behind her and locking the pair in the enclosed space.  
Rey wasted no time, and held her saber up to his throat, he backed up against the wall as of the slight difference in proximity could possibly help him now.  
"Rey..." he gasped, fear and panic flooding the Supreme Leader's face.  
"No. You don't get to say my name" she hissed, then released one hand from the saber and reached into her pocket. In the shift of balance that gave him, Ren darted forwards, grabbing her wrist and shoving her against the far wall with all the strength he had. The saber burned through the ceiling of the elevator, and there was a sickening clunk before the box of a moving room screeched to a halt in the middle of the elevator shaft. Ren squeezed her wrist, forcing her to drop the saber, then kicking it behind him and keeping a grip on it with the force. He didn't dare let her go even when she aimed a swift kick at his thigh, glaring daggers at him.  
"Please! Hear me out!" He pleaded, brown eyes taking over the furious, writhing woman before him.  
"No!" Rey growled, then kicked harder, this time at his stomach, winding him and making him let go.  
Ren growled in frustration, eyes watching her carefully, lest she go for the lightsaber.  
"Listen. To me!" Ren pleaded, then met her angry gaze and did the only thing he could. He put all he had into their force bond, breaking down each and every barrier Rey had erected and flooding her mind with his. He showed her every thought, every indecision, every fear and every mistake, every action he'd ever done, wanted to do and regret since they'd awoken their bond oh so long ago. He forced her to understand who he was and how he had become it, and.... and to realise just what she meant to him.  
"Ben..." she breathed, anger melting away, face flooding with shock.  
Ren sighed in relief, the effort of breaking the barriers making him sag against the wall, he allowed himself to sink to the floor.  
Rey shook her head, finally able to see clearly.  
"Oh god... I'm so sorry" she whispered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, almost lost in his memories.  
Then she focused on comprehending what she'd seen.  
The force bond was never a lie. What he said hadn't been a lie. He'd never had a chance to be anything other than what others had made him and when free, he'd thought Rey had betrayed him. He felt she HAD betrayed him. But try as he might he just couldn't hate her for it, couldn't see her as the enemy.  
And everything was made all the worse by one thing and one thing alone- He was in love with her.  
Ren looked up as he sensed the understanding dawn on her, their force bond as strong, nay, stronger than ever now they were both letting it happen.  
"I would never lie to you, Rey"  
Rey looked down at him, kneeling before him so their eyes met.  
"I know" she replied, voice quiet, soothing. 

She became all too aware of their heartbeats, racing in tandem, synced up by their force bond and steadily creeping faster as they came to realise exactly what had become of the pair of them.  
Rey's mind flicked back to the last time they'd been in an elevator, before he'd killed Snoke, his father-figure-and-abuser, and nearly lost everything he had. And she remembered the tension they'd felt, the pull to each other that almost suffocated them.  
Her eyes flicked to his lips, they were slightly parted as he breathed, and she knew his gaze had followed hers. The pull to be close to him grew again, the desire grew stronger, warping inside her, becoming something she'd never felt before.  
She glanced up to his eyes just as he did the same, and her breath hitched when she saw his eyes, pupils blown wide with desire, that piercing stare boring through her. Everything about each other they knew. They were one in a way no one else could ever be to them, part of a whole. And when Rey moved forwards to finally break the distance between them, Ren didn't hesitate to pull her close to him, meeting her lips with his. He groaned into her mouth, the kiss unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Their lips tingled like the fire racing through their veins, hearts pulsing as one, lungs drawing ragged breaths of air that couldn't come fast enough for them. Hands explored territory the pair had never touched yet was as familiar as breathing air, mouths parted and they tasted each other on their tongues.  
The lift shuddered and a loud "clank" broke off the kiss momentarily, chests heaving.  
But they couldn't bare to be apart, Ren growling in his throat after meeting her gaze again and driving forwards, kissing her so hard he knocked her backwards onto her back, instantly clawing his way over her and pinning her to the floor with his form. But for once, Rey did not mind being dominated by him, she welcomed it, kissed him all the harder for it. She felt safe, protected, loved and finally, truly home, she smirked into his mouth before grabbing his ass, making him break off the kiss with a gasp and narrow his eyes in approval at her. Another clunk from the lift and the whole thing shuddered again, tilting off kilter and threatening to drop. The pair slid across the floor, hitting the wall- Ren bracing his arm and leg against it as to stop Rey from an impact, panting as he did with need to be near her.  
Rey reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, dragging his face to her roughly, eliciting a groan as she claimed his mouth with hers. Fire burned in her belly, sensations scorching through her that she did not recognise, but that felt so right to feel with Ren.  
They kissed with passion so strong neither felt like they could contain it, like their forms would burst into flames at any moment.  
The elevator dropped a foot, sending them both off balance again, this time Rey used it to her advantage and flipped Ren beneath her, straddling his hips with hers. She bit her lip, able to feel the hard heat of him between her legs, leaning forwards ever-so-slowly as to prolong the friction the movement caused. Ren moaned, gasping out a breath, face full of lust as his hips bucked up to start more friction between them.  
Rey gasped, the sensation making her leg shake, almost unsure of herself until Ren gripped an ungloved hand on her hip and guided her to rock her hips against him. She wasn't sure when he'd taken his gloves off, but didn't have the time nor care to think about it when the friction grew.  
"God... Rey... good my little scavenger..." Ren gasped, eyes fluttering at the feel of her, she could feel him hardening further at the movement, the clothes between them doing little to prevent the sensations they shared both through their bodies and their force bond. Rey moaned, rocking her hips faster, thoughts starting to flee her as she got lost in the need, the want, the lust. He moaned in response, digging his fingernails into her hips, snaking the other hand across her back and dragging her down to him, meeting his mouth with hers and increasing the pressure between them in their shortened proximity. The lights overhead flickered and sparked, but they didn't even notice, too caught up in each other, too out of control.  
Ren moaned louder, his hips now rocking with hers, pulling the fabric off her shoulders and tugging at the belt across her waist. She responded in turn, deftly unzipping the padded armour, exposing his heaving bare chest to her gaze. He growled in frustration and waved a hand at the belt and shirt, sending them across the floor with the force even as Rey started sliding his robes off his shoulders, tracing scars she'd given him, and some she hadn't, meeting his darkened eyes as she began trailing her hands down to his torso, then his waist. His eyes widened, lips parted and red, her hand tugging at the fastening on his trousers.  
"Minx...." he growled, then closed his eyes to groan as she rocked against him harder, before snarling and flipping the pair of them again so he pinned her with his powerful form.  
He lowered his hands to her collarbones, trailing them down gently despite his lust, cupping a breast and dragging his thumb over the nipple. She widened her eyes and moaned, then writhed beneath him when he lowered his head and flicked his tongue over the other.  
Ren snickered- not cruelly, but devilishly he grazed the puckered nub with his teeth, gasping as she rubbed against him sharply, nearly bringing him undone with the clothed touch her hips gave him. He kissed his way across the breast, then lower, over her ribs- which protruded more than he'd like, a brief flicker of worry crossed his mind before lust subdued it, kissing lower and lower until he reached the waistband of her long shorts. He looked up at her then, mouth quirked into a smirk, before tugging at the fastening with his teeth. Her breath hitched, and he sensed she was nervous.  
"Trust me...." he said, not aloud, but she heard him as clear as day.  
She didn't reply, but didn't stop him, he trusted she would if it became too much so he pulled the fastening apart and slowly trailed his hands down her back, cupping her hips and then sliding her free of her trousers. His hands gripped the smooth skin of her backside as he discarded the shorts at the base of her thighs, gasping a breath at the sigh of her bared to him.  
"You're beautiful..." he breathed, for a moment sidetracked and completely awestruck by her naked beauty. For a second anxiety bolted through him, how could he be worthy of her? What was he even doing? What would happen if they got caught?  
Then lust took over him again and he began planting kisses up her inner thighs, biting ever-so-softly, though the flesh was so smooth and tender that it would probably bruise regardless. Rey shivered and moaned, he paused as he reached the top, catching her eyes before he tasted her. He moaned at the same time she did, turned on by her reaction to him, her leg shivered and her eyes fluttered, head lolling back against the wall of the elevator. He gripped her thigh and set to work, intent on tasting all of her, bringing her undone beneath him. He fought the urge to grind himself against her leg, he would wait, make this worthwhile for her. And him- he recognised that this was a first for her, for both of them, though they knew each other so well that they moved with effortless ease around each other. She moaned, roughly grabbing a fistful of his hair and he growled, breath heavy against the heat of her. He flicked out his tongue to taste her again, then with his free hand drew the thumb in lazy circles over her, paying attention to where she seemed to like it most. He slid a finger inside her- she was so wet, he moaned at the feel of her. He added another, the taste of her tingling on his tongue, but he panted breaths so fast he didn't think he could kiss her there again. Not without losing control completely at least- her building orgasm was nearly sending him over the edge, but he refused to let himself, he wanted to see her. And she was so close, clenching around his fingers, panting rapidly, gasping and moaning, whimpering in bliss. He met her eyes as she broke, crying his name, hitting her head against the wall but scarcely noticing. He moaned, gritting his teeth, then lowered his mouth to her again to drink her, wanting to devour every last bit of her he could.  
Rey opened her eyes, staring at him in shock. She shook her head, then reached down, ragging him by the hair back up to her. Ren hissed in pain, but he didn't seem angry, no, his eyes fluttered in lust, he liked the roughness, the passion, the fire.  
Rey met her mouth with his and he gasped, not expecting it given where his mouth had just been, and she could taste herself on his tongue. She felt him rub himself against her, swollen and throbbing, needing the release. And then she broke off the kiss with a smile, shoving him back as hard as she could.  
"My turn..." she purred, and the look of pure shock upon his face was priceless, and made her laugh despite herself. It swiftly gave way to lust, his lips twisted into a feral snarl and she roughly dragged his leather pants free from him. She bit her lip at the sight of him, meeting his gaze as she moved down his body, deliberately grazing her hips against him, smirking when he moaned and twitched in response.  
She dug her nails into his hips, dragging them slowly down his thighs, making a note by his reaction it was definitely something he liked, his moan louder than any of the others. Then she turned her attention on his length, taking it swiftly into her mouth without warning. He moaned again, gasping her name, trembling in an effort to keep himself together. And she had decided to make it her mission to make that as difficult as possible.  
She slid her tongue across the tip, the salty taste of precum dancing over her tongue, the sheer heat of him almost overwhelming. He shuddered, moaning her name again, and she took more of him, sliding her tongue over his throbbing, silky smooth length. She knew there was no way he'd fit in her mouth fully, her jaw already ached at his rather impressive girth, so she used a hand and explored him, watching his muscular form tensing and trembling, gasping and desperate. Instinctively she moved her hand up and down, squeezing a little, feeling him grow even harder in her grip. She tasted another drop of precum, felt his heart pound faster, his lungs dragging in more air, his grip on the edge grow looser.  
"No more!" Ren gasped, dragging her head off him, panting, staring at her with wild eyes.  
"I need you" he continued, through gritted teeth. He didn't think he could last long at present, but he didn't care. He needed to be inside her, feel her warmth, take her, so they could truly be together as one.  
"And I need you" Rey replied, breathing just as fast as him, belly tightening again, she throbbed for him, wanting him inside her too.  
Ren wasted no more time, he moved forwards almost faster than Rey could see and kissed her, hard, pinning her to the floor beneath him. He explored her with his hand, circling her clit again and sliding a finger in and out, making sure she was ready for him.  
"I'm ready" she whispered, feeling the length of him against her thigh, almost burning her skin.  
He nodded, and slowly explored her with the head, eyes rolling back in lust, barely having the restraint not to take her with force, leave her with bruises she'd never forget.  
But he couldn't hurt her, not again.  
Her nails digging into his shoulder made him gasp, he slid slowly into her, watching her carefully. She winced, she sheer size of him painful as much as it was pleasurable. Ren's eyes widened, but she looked up, met his gaze, and kissed him harshly, dragging her nails down his back and biting his tongue on purpose. He moaned into her mouth, sliding forwards further until he could get no deeper, she was so wet, but so tight around him, fuck she felt so good!  
He slowly slid back out, then in again, allowing her to become used to him before he let go. Only when she began rocking her hips up to meet him, and loosen around his girth a little did he speed up, groaning, kissing her messily, dripping with sweat as their slick bodies moved against each other smoothly.  
She rose up to him and kissed his neck, then bit him, and he swore then gasped her name, quickening the pace. She bit him again and he groaned, putting more and more force into his thrusts, he'd been afraid of breaking her before but couldn't control himself anymore. He moaned with every thrust, and she did too, the very sound almost as sweet as being inside her was. Already her muscles were beginning to clench around him, already the fever was building, he was about to break and he knew it. The lights blew overhead, plunging them into darkness, but they knew every part of each other by memory, by thought, by everything they were, and when Rey kissed him again he could hold out no longer.  
"Rey!" He moaned, crying her name as he came, feeling like a blast of energy had just radiated from his body, the heat of her scorching his skin. She came again, clenching around him in the aftermath of his own orgasm, drawing it out for longer with hers. They panted, hearts racing, both slowing together, holding each other tightly in each other's arms.  
"Oh god Rey...." He murmured, staring into her eyes, lost in their depths, inside her, her body, her mind, everything she was, he was too. He was no longer just Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, but Rey daughter-of-none too, scavenger turned Jedi, he knew her as well as himself, she was a part of him and it was the same for her.  
"The balance..." Rey whispered, reaching up to stroke his face, finally at peace with the man she'd hated for so long, finally home and who she was meant to be.

And then there was a TWANG as the elevator cable snapped and dropped them both into the depths of the starship.  
"Rey!" Ren yelled, waving a hand to clothe them both as he wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the incoming blow...


End file.
